Alone Together
by joannacamilley
Summary: After the Other Side collapses, Damon and Bonnie find themselves stuck in a house with no escape. Which wouldn't be so bad if Damon wasn't a vampire and Bonnie wasn't a human girl, making it unbearable once a month. One shot set immediately after 5x22


**I'm a little wary to post this because I'm not sure if people will like it, but there's always a few so this is for you :) I just want to point out the bathtub scene is homage to the books, specifically The Return: Nightfall when Damon tries to warm Bonnie in a bath but everyone assumes the worst of him when they find out. I honestly love the characterization of Damon, both in the book and the show, so I hope I did him justice. Enjoy!**

* * *

The bright lights died down so suddenly, Bonnie felt like she was dropped fifty feet. Still blinded and only able to see a white sheen over the darkness, she tightly gripped the hand in hers.

"Jeez, Bon Bon, are you trying to rip my arm off?"

Once she remembered who she was with and who she was holding onto for dear life, she dropped his hand like it burned her. Damon flexed his fingers as if she had actually hurt him earlier.

"Where are we?" she murmured, blinking quickly to try to adjust to the poor lighting.

Of course, with vampire eyes, Damon could already see. "It looks like... my house."

When her eyes finally became of use, she realized he was right. The Boarding House was unnaturally still. The only sounds she could hear were her and Damon's breathing and her heartbeat in her ears. The house was giving off such a disconcerting aura, she found herself heading to the door before she realized it.

She yanked the door open, ready to run out so the deafening silence of the house could be stopped, but instead stumbled back. On the other side was another foyer of the Boarding House. Upon closer inspection, the area on the other side was a mirror image of the room she was standing in now. She would have thought someone had placed a mirror in the doorway but her own reflection was missing.

Damon was beside her in a second, his eyebrows deeply furrowed. They looked at each other for a few seconds, sharing a look of confusion.

"Do you feel it too?" Bonnie managed to choke out.

His hand clenched at his undead heart was all she needed for an answer. She slowly reached her arm out to the doorway to see if they could cross over or if it was just an enchanted mirror. A coldness seeped into her fingers, spreading through her veins with every beat of her heart. It became so cold, so absent of warmth, it felt like molten lava was being poured onto her arm. In reality it must have occurred for around half a second, but it could have gone on for hours. Her reflexes pulled her hand back quickly, a cry automatically escaping her anguished lips. Damon's arms wrapped tightly around her body in a second and she buried her head between his neck and shoulder.

"New rule, no one tries that again." His voice was dry and meant to be joking, but even through her pain, Bonnie could hear the concern.

"Felt like.. cold... burning," she gasped out, looking at her hand. There was no physical signs of trauma. Tears leaked through her eyelids. What is going on? Why can't they leave? Why does this house feel so desolate?

She felt Damon nod from above her head and shift his arms. The door was softly closed and Damon ushered them further into the house. "Let's go somewhere else," he muttered, reaching through each doorway before leading them through. No other door seemed to cause as much pain as the front door. "Are you cold?"

Bonnie honestly didn't know how to answer that. She felt chilled to the bone while her skin was like burning embers. The pain was dialed down to a point where she was still functional, but she had already felt some aftershocks and they hurt like a bitch.

Damon assumed she was freezing based on the shivers that racked her body. He led her to the grand bathroom in his room. Her shivering became more intense when his arms left her to set up the bath complete with bubbles and candles. He returned to her and hesitantly placed his hands at the hem of her shirt. Bonnie didn't respond, instead dropped her head with her eyes closed. The fabric was lightly lifted away from her body, leaving her to cross her arms around her bare stomach as she continued shivering.

Damon began working open her pants, wondering the whole while why she was allowing this to happen and why he was doing it in the first place. He guessed that he had a soft spot for their resident witch as her pants fell down to her ankles. He fingered the edge of her panties but that was where she drew the line, edging back away from him.

He had to bite his tongue from saying anything inappropriate; "Nice rack" was right at the tip of his tongue. But he didn't want to disturb the peace, for once, so he helped her into the tub without a word.

She grabbed on to his arm when he tried to pull away, her eyes vulnerable and begging him to join her. He sighed and pulled his shirt off quickly before slipping out of his pants. Clad in only his boxers, he slid in the tub behind her. She nestled her body against his, still slightly shivering but becoming warmer all the while. He tried to ignore the way her body felt against his, fearing an unwanted erection to pop up and ruin the moment.

After an hour, the water was cooling and Bonnie began drifting off in Damon's arms. He gently lifted her out of the bath and wrapped her in a fluffy white towel. Eyes drooping closed, she allowed him to take her to his bed, allowed him to tuck her in, and allowed him to crawl in next to her.

The next morning, Bonnie awoke in a large, comfortable bed. She smiled and turned over, immediately horrified to find Damon staring at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously, sitting up. When his eyes left hers to look down at her body, she began blushing furiously. She was only wearing her bra and underwear. She scrambled around to pull the sheets up to cover herself better.

"We took a bath last night, remember? Then I took us to bed," Damon shrugged, acting nonchalant.

"_We_ took a bath? I knew you were disgusting but not that much," she snarled, trying to tame her bed hair.

Damon frowned. "Disgusting?"

"I don't remember any of this. You're such a pervert, you were probably leering at my body-"

"Why would I do that? You barely have anything to look at, sweetheart," he barked back sourly.

Bonnie was taken aback. He was rarely out rightly cruel to her. "As if you can talk. I bet that Camaro you drive is compensation for your skills in bed."

Damon scowled at her and turned over so his back was facing her. When she didn't move or do anything, he turned his head back over his shoulder to look at her. "What are you still doing here? This is my bed, now get out."

She huffed and got out of bed, not even worrying about the fact that she was still barely clothed and he was still looking at her. She angrily gathered her clothes from his bathroom before rushing out of the room, vowing to never go back in there again.

She found the furthest room away from his to stay in, determined to keep the most amount of distance between the two of them. However, the house was making that impossible. The loneliness she felt after just an hour without him was almost stifling. It was like she couldn't breathe when she was by herself for too long. Damon must have felt the same because it wasn't long before he would come strutting into the room as if he owned the place. Well, technically he did, but that was beside the point. It was the principle that Bonnie had her side of the house while Damon had his, though Bonnie was constantly breaking the rule as well.

Damon seemed to be acting weird sometimes too. On some days, he would let out a little groan when he would walk into the same room. He would try so hard to be as far away from her as possible, it was obnoxious because he was the one who entered the room in the first place. By the next week, he would be back to normal, lounging on the couch across from her and pointedly ignoring her glares.

Just when she thought the strangeness was over, Damon came into the office she was reading in and let out what sounded like a growl.

"What is your problem?" she snapped. While his presence allowed her to breathe again, she almost preferred the feeling of being smothered to having to converse with him.

"Do you have to wear pads?"

Bonnie's face turned red, both with embarrassment and anger. "What?"

"I can smell it all the time when you're on your period," he grimaced. "Can't you just plug it up or something?"

Was she really having this conversation with Damon, of all people? "There are no tampons here, okay, unless you'd like to leave to buy some." Now that Damon had mentioned it, she was super aware of the maxi pad she was wearing at that moment.

Damon sighed and shook his head, looking away. "Fuck, man," he muttered.

"What's the big deal anyway?" she asked, leaning back on the couch and pulling the book closer to her.

"You don't understand how… enticing the smell is."

"What do you mean?"

Damon gritted his teeth as if he'd rather be having any other conversation right now besides this one. "It's like… the normal blood smell but with extra… seasonings or whatever you humans would call it."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Don't tell me you've ever… ate it before." Just imagining it made her shiver, but she didn't know if it was from disgust or longing.

Damon shrugged and looked down. "It's actually pretty good," he admitted, his voice confident but his body language slightly uncomfortable. "It's a nice change to always having blood from the vein."

She opened her mouth but nothing came out for a while. "Do you do it, like, on the girl…? Or do you put tampons in your tea?"

He let out a short laugh. "Now that's an idea. It's more fun when you have it fresh, though," he smirked, staring her down with his piercing eyes.

Of course, she became hyperaware of her uterus and all her other lady parts at that moment.

Damon sat on the couch and scooted closer to her. "I didn't mean what I said before, about there not being much to look at on you. You just pissed me off by assuming the worst of me."

"Isn't that what you want, though? To not have expectations on you so you can't disappoint people?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, but I want you to know that I wouldn't do anything to you without your permission." The double meaning in his words were almost tangible. They wrapped around Bonnie's heart and made it beat in double time.

"I didn't mean what I said before either. About your car, or whatever," she said, darting her tongue out to wet her lip. Damon's eyes immediately followed it and traced her full lips once it was gone. His hand carefully brushed against hers, light enough that it could have been an accident in any situation other than this one.

"Apology accepted." Was Bonnie seeing things or was his face coming closer to hers? Why were his eyes so blue? Why were his lips so soft…?

Her eyes closed as his lips gently massaged hers. She lightly ran her nails over the skin of his arm, causing it to wrap around her to pull her closer. She was soon straddling his lap, her fingers running roughly through his hair while his hands squeezed her ass.

"Can I have a taste?" he mumbled against her lips. For some unknown reason, the thought of him going down on her made her extremely wet in a way where she knew it was more than just blood.

When she nodded consent, he turned them so that she was lying across the couch with him on top. His hands trailed along her sides before reaching to undo her pants. She felt a little embarrassed when he pulled down her underwear to reveal the pad stuck to the inside but he just smiled reassuringly up at her. Her legs were draped over his shoulders and soon his head was buried at their juncture.

He was sniffing her much like one would whiff a fine wine before a taste. His lips lightly caressed her, causing her to whimper for more. At last, his tongue darted out to gather up the wetness. It was a mixture between her arousal and her menstruation, a combination that was intoxicating for the vampire. His goal was to lick her dry, but every stroke of his tongue sent another gush of arousal to replace the mixture. Her fingers clutched desperately at his hair, pressing him closer to where she needed him most.

His tongue was reaching places Bonnie didn't know she had. He never stopped, never had to rest his jaw for a moment and she was never gladder that he was a vampire before. He was devouring her juices like she was his last meal and she was reaping all the benefits from this deal. The longer he went at it, the less she felt her minor cramps and the closer she felt to her orgasm. He added his fingers into the mix, causing Bonnie to squeeze against them as her body quivered from pleasure.

He spent a little while licking up the mess until Bonnie was completely free from blood. He sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. She was a beautiful sight; her legs spread wide open for him and her face blissfully tired. He ran his fingers along her legs, waiting for her to come back to her senses. When her eyes met his, he raised his eyebrows.

"Can we keep going?" Her eyes dropped to the large bulge in his pants and she nodded. "Take this off first," he commanded, tugging at her shirt before taking off his. By the time she had it off, he had also gotten his pants off and was leaning over her. He cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing them for a second before reaching behind her to undo her bra. Her pussy was throbbing and she couldn't wait to be filled with something bigger than his tongue and fingers as the bulge in his boxers could attest to.

Finally, he was completely undressed and pressed up against her body. Their mouths were in the midst of a battle when he fit himself between her legs. The tip of his cock was nudging at her softly and with the perfect angle of his hips, he was sinking inside of her. She automatically opened her legs wider, welcoming him deeper inside of her. He couldn't contain his groan, pushing himself up on his forearms as he began a rhythm of long strokes. They breathed the same air, their faces inches apart, their bodies having never been closer than this before. He was snapping his hips forward harder with every pump, rubbing his pelvis against her clit.

Bonnie closed her eyes, allowing herself to be taken over by the pleasure. Her body felt like it was on fire, and not like it was the time she put her hand through the door. It felt like every nerve was alive. Instead of getting on her nerves, Damon was actually getting her off, which was as much of a shock as it was welcomed.

His hips began stuttering against hers off rhythm and she knew that he was just as close as she was. She pulled him down for another kiss, sloppy with teeth banging against each other and an excess of tongue, but it was enough to get them over the edge. Damon let out a hoarse whimper as he spilled himself inside of her while she couldn't stop moaning. He came to a rest on top of her, still supporting his weight on his arms, breathing harshly into her hair.

Bonnie thought she would feel horrified when she came back to her senses but she felt more relaxed than ever before. Damon didn't bother moving for a while, even when both of their breathing returned to normal. Finally, he propped himself up enough that he could see her face.

"So, can this become a monthly thing, or…" he smirked, quirking up an eyebrow.

She couldn't help but to giggle. "As long as you're not annoying, we can do this anytime."

"You call it annoying, I call it being ridiculously attractive." Bonnie rolled her eyes but allowed him to kiss her again.

"I could think of worse ways to spend our days."


End file.
